Projection headlights for vehicles with a reflector, a light source assigned to the reflector as well as a screen and a lens are disclosed in DE 10 2005 041 196 A1, said projection headlights comprising a light beam reduction section in the vicinity of a light/dark boundary of the light distribution arrangement on an elongated screen edge surface of the screen to reduce an undesirable glare effect. Said light beam reduction section is designed with a frosted or corrugated surface, which is relatively difficult to be manufactured.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to upgrade projection headlights in such a way that a glaring effect caused by a light beam hitting a screen edge surface of the screen is eliminated in a simple manufacturing manner.